Even in Death
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: They took you away from me, but now I take you back.


_Jubeln Sie Ganja Naraku zu!_

(Can YOU translate that?!)

xxx

The blond walked in total silence toward his destination. It was midnight, a full moon gleaming overhead as he passed the rusty metal gates. This was the only time he could visit this place without getting in trouble. He'd tried to go once before in the daytime but some people had chased him off, so he'd decided to only visit her at night. He didn't have to search the graves, he could feel her calling him to her resting place from the moment he entered the graveyard.

She'd been his best and only friend. She was kind, and caring, and beautiful. With a smile that simply melted him. He'd thought her weird at first because she'd never talk to him, when he asked his jiji-san about it he'd said that she was probably really shy and maybe he, as a friend, should invite her to play with him. And he did exactly that the next day at recess. She didn't call him a freak or a demon. And she was willing to listen to him when he told her all of the amazing things he would do as Hokage. And for a while life became easier to bear.

Then she didn't come to school one day. He asked everyone where she'd gone, even working up the courage to ask her mean ten year old cousin. He only smirked at him and told him to get lost. He looked everywhere and was just about to give up when he heard her yelling. The next few minutes became a blur as he remembered running and climbing onto the wall of the compound. And from then on he remember everything in perfect clarity. The post she was tied to with her back exposed, the whips of barbed wire tearing into her flesh as she screamed and cried for them to stop.

But most of all he remembered the rage. The pure and unbridled hatred that seemed to flow out of him in waves as he leaped down and charged, tackling the man so hard he went flying into the house. He remembered running up to his friend and ripping the chains away and pulling her down so she could look at him as her blood stained his pants. He remembered the green tattoo on her forehead of an 'X' as he moved her bangs out of her face.

He could still see her eyes widen in shock looking up at him and the sudden sound of her scream as the tattoo glowed and started to hurt her. She was yelling his name, begging him to make it stop but he didn't understand what to do, he didn't know _how_ to stop it. Then all at once there was silence and she fell limp in his arms, her eyes now dull never to brighten again. He shook her trying to make her wake up, trying to make the light come back on. Refusing to believe his only friend was gone forever.

Finally he reached her grave and he sat down in the mud not caring for his clothes. It was a tiny grave, just large enough to fit the engraving of her name. Forcing his words, he began speaking. "I heard you laughing today Hina-chan." He smiled softly. "It was raining. You always liked the rain because it gives the sun a chance to sleep." He fought against the small tears in his eyes as he continued. "Jiji-san said you're with God now..." Again his anger exploded. "But I want you back here, with _me_! You were _my_ best friend! Why'd God have to take you?! Why can't God can get his own friends?!" He slammed his fists down shaking the tears flowing freely. He continued to punch the ground. "Why'd you have to go away? I want you back!" He fell to the ground sobbing continuing to slam his fists down as he repeated the last line of his trade growing into soft whispers.

"Life is such a fragile thing." A soft voice mused and he turned around to find the Gravekeeper leaning on a shovel. The man wore a grey buttoned up trench coat and was a foreigner from a country on a faraway continent called Germany. He was known for being more than a little bit creepy. His skin was deathly pale and black bags were under his eyes. He nodded his head back at small stone house on the property, his long blond hair flicking with his head. "If you meant what you said about wanting her back...Follow me."

Naruto didn't move for a moment then reluctantly got up and followed the man. He was actually a little nervous he knew he'd get in trouble because he was trespassing. "I-I'm sorry for breaking in, sir." He man held up his hand.

"For the dead, there is no bad time for a visit." He smiled and Naruto slowly returned it. "That's why the gates are always left unlocked." They reached the house and the older man opened the door allowing him in the house before closing it. He sighed as he hung up his hat and indicated for the blond to sit. "I ask you to forgive my eavesdropping, but I take my job as caretaker of those passed on seriously. And I won't abide the disrespectful."

"You said something about bringing Hinata-chan back..." Naruto murmured quietly as the Gravekeeper poured them some tea.

The man was silent for a long time, he seemed to be contemplating something as he stared at the boy. "Before I get to that I'd like to tell you a story. If you allow me this then I will answer all of your questions." Naruto nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Not many people know this about me but I come from a long line of civilian doctors from another continent. In fact, before chakra was introduced to the medical world, my family was at the forefront of medicine. Every member of my family has been a scholar and through endless hours of research and experimentation they cured countless numbers of diseases. I was no exception. After I became a doctor, I too saved countless lives. And yet," He sighed sadly standing and walking toward a small box and pulling out a scalpel which he twirled in between his fingers. "even after I saved them. My patients still died. Old age. Accident. Even newer, deadlier, diseases claimed them. No matter how many times I saved them, I could not win my battle against 'death'."

Naruto looked down at his untouched tea without a word as the man continued. "But there is something you need to understand about German philosophy...We have a habit of perfecting our work. When we start something we don't stop until it's been perfected to the highest degree." He smiled looking Naruto in the eyes. "I am a testament to this. I researched and studied to the point I developed permanent dark circles under my eyes. All for the sake of trying to conquer 'death'. In the end though all I had to show for it was this pathetic and weak appearance." He began laughing as he walked to the window. "The souls of the dead still linger here Naruto-kun...Yet why do their bodies of flesh disappear? Knowing that one day they will disintegrate into dust, why are people continuously being born? Knowing that all life leads inevitably into death why do we as humans struggle feebly to survive?"

The Gravekeeperturned, violently tossing the scalpel with all his might into the table, burying it there and making Naruto leap back in surprise. The Gravekeeper closed his eyes straitening himself. "There was once a man who researched this riddle, trying his best to discover the secret on how to cheat 'death'. I am a direct descendant of that man and I carry his name as the six-hundred and sixty fifth of the line. He was the genius of Medicine and Magicka, what we now call Chakra." Lightning flashed outside lighting up the mad face of the Gravekeeper, his eyes gleaming wildly. "His name was Johann George Faust, and when he realized that there were no _human _texts that could tell him the information he wanted, he used his knowledge and chakra to summon forth a powerful demon known as Mephisto." Faust shook his head. "But he was arrogant and before he could claim all the knowledge he wanted he was torn to shreds by the very demon he summoned."

Naruto sat up as a small clacking grew louder and a small dog entered into his view. However, this dog was different from anything else Naruto had ever seen. It was pure bone it's eyes glowing an eerie green color as it came up beside his eyes full of disbelief. If he wasn't hanging on every word he was saying before he was now. "Whoa..."

Faust smiled as he watched the bone dog leap in Naruto's lap and he began to slowly unbutton his cloak holding one of the flaps aside showing a chained skeleton. "What you have in your lap is a small sample of the discoveries I found in my Ancestor's notes...It's known as Necromancy: The Art of Summoning the Dead. Simply add Chakra to it," His hand glowed green as Naruto stared in wonder. "And," He touched the skull which readily absorbed the energy and shook it's eyes glowing a calming green. "_Überraschung! _(Surprise!) She moves once more and the same can be true of your Dear Hinata-chan."

Naruto stared in awe at the the Doctor as he pulled the chakra from the skeleton which fell limp again. "Can-Can you show me how to do that?" Naruto asked.

"_Natürlich, Kind._(Of course, Child) But before I do you must understand something...The path of the Necromancer is not one for the faint of heart. I have seen many try to walk the path of the Necromancer only to be destroyed just as my Ancestor was destroyed by the demon he summoned in arrogance."

"I'll do whatever it takes! Anything for Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted grabbing the man's coat. "Just tell me what to do!"

Faust only chuckled again looking at the eager boy. _He is so much like the Eighth..._Faust cracked his fingers and placed them around Naruto's skull. "Very well then, let us begin..."

xxx

Sarutobi sighed as he entered into the graveyard, a look of grave concern on his face. Naruto had been spending a great deal of time here recently, talking to the gravekeeper Faust the 665th. At first he hadn't thought much of it. Naruto had someone new to talk to and play with, and while the old grave keeper was rather...odd, He didn't seem that dangerous. But now Naruto's entire personality and wardrobe had changed. What were once brightly colored jumpsuits were replaced with medical coats that had been cut up to fit his small size. He'd grown paler and skinnier, as if he wasn't eating normally. Dark bags began forming on his eyes which like his loss of weight he wouldn't explain. Then there was his demeanor, the once loud boy was now quiet and soft spoken, and almost eerily polite. And all of these changes could be traced to when he started hanging around the gravekeeper.

He reached the house at the back of the cemetery and knocked, the door swung open to show the smiling face of the blond foreigner. "Ah! Lord Hokage," He said in the pleasantly tired demeanor that was very similar to Naruto's own. "Good morning to you."

"Good morning. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

Faust turned extending a hand inward keeping that same knowing grin. "I am always available for a good bit of healthy conversation." As Sarutobi entered Faust closed the door behind him and headed for the kitchen. "Though I'd have preferred you called me beforehand. I could have had a pot of tea ready." He sat across from the old man. "So, what can this old gravekeeper do for you, sir?"

"I've heard Naruto has been spending a lot of time with you." Sarutobi began. "Since then his personality has taken a drastic turn. I was wondering if you might know something about that."

Faust stayed quiet for a time. "I can't say I've seen much of a difference. I've always found him a very pleasant and quiet child." He smiled again. "He's got a quiet a mind on him though. Soaks up information like a sponge."

"Yes, his grades on medical related tests have improved sharply. I've neard your family were descendants of doctors."

"Even before Chakra was a normalcy." Faust smiled. "We've tried to keep up with the times and discover new practices for Chakra or as we call it in my home Magicka."

"And do you have any idea why Naruto is so interested in the medical profession?"

At this, Faust laughed a little, something that only served to make Sarutobi nervous. "That would be my fault I'm afraid. When he comes to visit I allow him to read some of my ancestors old medical journals while I work." He smiled again. "They're horridly old though and while practices mentioned aren't near the level of advancement we have today..." His smile seemed to shift slightly like a madman about to attack. "They still have quite a good deal of information about the medical trade."

"Could I see one of these journals?" Sarutobi asked.

"_Natürlich! _(Of course!)" He stood and headed into the back before bringing forth a ragged dark green book with the title "_Auf die Medizin durch von Dr. Johann Faust_" ("On Medicine By Dr. Johann Faust") "Unfortunately they are all in German so you may not be able to fully understand it."

Sarutobi frowned as he stared at the pages trying to decipher the foreign language. "I assume you taught him German so he could read it?" _This would account for the strange language he sometimes uses..._

"Naturally. As I've said, he's just like a little sponge, soaks up all that information and applies it flawlessly." That same mad grin crossed his face. "In fact, I'd wager he'll even be able to cheat death given the time and resources..."

"Mmm..." Sarutobi mused as he stood. Perhaps his fears were unfounded, the man seemed a little bit off but at the same time completely harmless. "Thank you for your time sir."

"_Immer ein Vergnügen._(Always a pleasure.) Take care Lord Hokage." He called as he closed the door behind the old man.

xxx

That night as the hour of midnight fell on the village of Konoha two figures stood over a small alter. On it rested a white marble coffin, still unopened. Faust turned to the boy, his calm gaze meeting that face of nervousness. Uncertainty. "_Beruhig dich Kind._ (Calm yourself Child)"

Naruto stared up at the comforting face of his mentor and nodded before taking a deep breath and speaking in that same language. "_Ich bin bereit. Lass uns anfangen. _(I'm ready. Let's do this.)" The older man cracked his knuckles and went around to one side of the coffin as Naruto approached it's opposite side. On three they lefted the lid exposing the figure within...

She was still just as beautiful as he remembered...Faust's embalming had done an amazing job of preserving her flesh and muscule. His hand shaking slightly, he brushed his fingertips, still raw from his studying, over her soft features. She looked so much like she was sleeping. Waiting to be awakened by her savior... He moved his hand down and began unbuttoning the blouse revealing her plump chest. A normal preteen would have probably blushed, but the sleepless nights of studying the human anatomy had taken away any sort of shock factor that could have been presented. gently he placed the palms of his hands on her chest and began reciting the ancient rite. Written so long ago, by the Master of the Dead. "_Geister von der anderen Seite...Wenn ihr meine Stimme hören könnt...Wenn ihr meine Energie sehen könnt. _(Spirits on the other side...If you can hear my voice...If you can see my energy.)" The room lit up brightly in green light, the air around them twisted and howled. Light blue flames appeared all around them seeking to enter the body. "_Ich suche die Seele meiner Geliebten Hinata Hyuga..._(I seek the soul of my beloved Hinata Hyuga...)" The flames flickered until only one remained floating just before his eyes, dancing so swiftly.

"_Durch die Macht von Mephisto befehle ich dir! Kehre zu deinem Körper zurück, von dem Sie gerissen wurdest und erhebe dich wieder!_(By the power of Mephisto, I command you! Return to the body from which you were torn and rise again!)" The green light grew sharply in intensity, flashing as the flame was sucked into the body's open mouth. She began to shake and the coffin and alter itself cracked under an invisible pressure. Her eyes flashing open, glowing with that same green light as she made sharp small gasps.

And then all at once, there was only silence. Now one moved as the body lay completely still, looking just as peaceful as before. Naruto leaned back on the wall suddenly deathly tired, as though all the energy was sucked clean from his body. "Did-Did it work?"

Faust leaned over the body giving it an odd look. "Call her name once more. Bind her soul to yours."

Naruto nodded tiredly and stood up strait before reaching to touch her forehead again. "_Erhebe dich...meine geliebte Hinata-chan..._(Arise...My Dear Hinata-chan)" Like the flip of a switch her eyes snapped open and darted to him. She sat up slowly her short hair still in place as she stood before him. Those kind eyes were still as blank, as dead as that horrible day...But it did not matter to him. She was with him once more. And would be forever...

For the first time in a long time. A genuine smile crossed the face of the blond boy.

xxx

I don't know where the fuck this came from. Maybe I've been reading too much Kage no Naruto, maybe it's my fascination with Shaman King, hell it could be the fact that I play Neverwinter Nights 2 almost daily now. I Don't know. Just review it and tell me what you think.


End file.
